Automatic coffee machines are known having a steam dispenser to which a milk container can be connected equipped with a mixing unit which heats the milk through a controlled flow of steam and potentially emulsifies it through a controlled flow of air before it is directly dispensed into the cup through a milk dispenser.
The milk dispenser can be positioned so as to cooperate with a coffee dispenser present on the front wall of the machine for dispensing a cappuccino or a latte into a cup.
One of the disadvantages complained of traditional milk containers can be found in the movement mechanism for moving the milk dispenser which, with a construction that is sometimes complex, still does not allow the adjustment of the position of the milk dispenser adaptable in a versatile way to the different heights of the cups that can be positioned below the milk dispenser.
The poor adaptation flexibility of the milk dispenser due to the limits of known movement mechanisms limits the productivity of the coffee machine which is often not able to prepare two cappuccinos simultaneously or even one cappuccino when the height of the cups where the drink is served varies.